Out of Nowhere
by So 'n So
Summary: An epic adventure with thrills and chills. Just enough to keep you begging for more! Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak meets just plain freaks! What Happens when Darren and the gang meet strange girls? Find out here!
1. Two worlds collide

A/n: Alalalalala!!!! Welcome to my story!!! Its probably gonna be one of the worst stories you'll ever read... . But still I hope you enjoy it. I thought to myself, I thought "You know what Sammykins? They don't have enough _crappy_ Cirque Du Freak [or to some of you The Saga of Darren Shan stories." and this thought made me upset. So I decided I'd be a lame-o to tempt to write one. I hope you all enjoy my non-sensible story.Oh! And you shouldn't read it unless you've read at least the first 5 books of Cirque Du freak [so you know who characters are... and I want you to know that this doesn't go along with the story. Its just random things that pop up in my mind coming to life on…computer... I will also have 2 oc's. SO don't complain about it cuz I won't listen.

Tip of the Day: If anybody ever comes up to you and tells you that they are a man of few words, hand them a dictionary and tell them," Read this and maybe you'll get a bigger vocabulary."

Disclaimer: I do not own any Cirque Du Freak. [duh -.-

* * *

Our story takes place in Dark times. Well, dark for our poor poor main character Darren. Failing his Initiation, running away from death, watching poor Gavner die, watching the friend who betrayed him die, becoming a prince to save his life, and other such things made this dark time for him. And now... now he was off to find this Vampaneze lord. So, are story begins in the woods. Its night, its cold, there's a small fire yes, but itstoo small to bear much warmth. Mr.Crepsley, an old bat [not really with a long scar down his left cheek and a patch a orange hair, was sitting by the fire trying to warm his hands, muttering about"the damn cold." Vancha March, a big, dirty oaf with green hair and red sunburned skin, who reeked of old gym socks, was lying somewhat near the fire snoring like 15 grizzlies together. Then there was Harkat, a small blue-robed person, poking at the fire with a stick, looking at it threateningly as if he meant to do it harm. And last butof course not least, Darren, a young looking lad withmessy hair and an equally messy face watched as Mr.Crepsley complained.

"Damn fire. Back in my day fires were over fifty feet tall! And they weren't called 'camp fires' they were called bonfires!" Mr.crepsley complained, mostly to himself. Darren laughed quietly at his mentor. He wondered when Mr.crepsley started saying 'back in my day.' It seemed the old senile vampire was becoming more, well, senile!

"Back in your day? That's a new one." Darren thoughtaloud. He covered his mouth and looked at the old vampire. Mr.Crepsley hadn't heard him. Good.

* * *

Meanwhile!!!! A few miles [2.1 to be exact away...

"Kana!!! Ohhhhh Kana!!!KANA ANSWERME DAMMIT!" A purple-haired, green-and-blue-banged girl yelled at her sleeping friend. Seeing no reactions she picked up a punch bowl and threw it at her sleeping friend. Kana, the sleeping one, had green bangs and blue hair. She snored as Sam, the purple haired one,continued her annoyance and disturbance of sleep.

"Shut up or I'll cut you!" Kana threatened half heartedly. Taken aback, Sam moved away then shook her head. It was Saturday… Why was she trying to wake up Kana in the first place? The mere thought of Kana actually getting up made morose with the knowing that it was a lie.

"So that's how it is then… So that's how its gonna be!" Sam, acting on pure adrenaline which appeared out of no where, decided to pull a Margera. She found seven 10 ft long ropes, tied them to one another, hitched one end to the back of her jeep which was outside and another to the couch."It's wake up time, Kana!!!" She yelled as she started her engine then took off. The rope laid in a helpless heap for a moment then yanked at the sudden motion.

Kana, who was still a sleep on the couch, was soon dragged towards the window till then couch hit the wall beneath it. There was a bit of strain until the wall finally gave way. Dust and residue from the walls lingered in the air momentarily like dust or smoke. When it cleared, Sam hopped out of the jeep and looked back at Kana.

"So kana, did ya live through any of that?" Her voice was somewhat shaky from the fact that she actually drove her friend through a wall on a couch. Her eyes hovered over the couch. Kana, laid perfectly still breathing soft, deep breaths much like those of a sleeping person. Sam glared in frustration and stomped on the ground," Yeah fuck you too!" Kana sat straight up. And looked around happily but confused. "W-what happened to my house…" She slowly examined the residue on the ground, the broken glass, the dust from the wall, the fact that the house was now missing a wall, and lastly at Sam and her jeep. Realization dawned on her." We're renovating?! Awesome!!!" She looked around more happily this time then posed a question," How did the couch get outside…?"

* * *

Back with Darren… 

"No…no please! Anything but that!" Mr.Crepsley lied comfortably by the fire asleep." Please… Not boo-boo.." The old vampire tossed a bit clinging to his cape and nuzzling his thumb with his nose as if tempted to suck on it but knowing it was childish. Harkat, who was too good for sleep, watched wishing he had a video camera. The wish for having one also made him wish vampires could be caught on film. Darren who had awaken from a twenty minute dose sat up and looked around. The first thing he saw was the sun. He thought about how he was going to miss the sun when he became a full vampire.

"You won't miss it all that much," said a hardy voice which jerked Darren back from the brink of having a day dream." You'll miss it at first. Of course, it's a harder thing to get used to. But in the end, we all grow weary of the sun."

Darren looked thoughtfully at the voices owner and nodded before asking," Vancha, if you grow weary of it, then why do you walk around in it." Vancha winked and smiled standing up from his makeshift bed.

"Aye, you've a point there." Vancha looked as if he was taking what Darren said into heart. There's was an awkward silence between the three awake.

Vancha broke the silence," I go out into the sun in hope to one day make our clan invulnerable by it. I suppose it makes us weary because we weren't created for sunlight. It would be nice to be able to see things in the shine of the sun now and again. As a vampire… It grows hard." Darren didn't fully understand what Vancha had just said but he didn't have enough time to ask. Vancha had rose and left again on his short day journey to end the sun poison.

"Darren," Harkat interrupted Darren's thoughts abruptly," Do you hear that?"

* * *

On the run since realization hit… 

"Sorry about yer wall, Kana…" Sam said apologetically hoisting her back pack back up onto her shoulder. It had been thirty minutes since they 'wondered' off into the woods. Sam had explained, after five tedious minutes, that she hadn't been able to wake kana up and how the house wasn't really being renovated but how she had obliviated an entire wall single-handedly. But Kana was a bit thick headed and all she had heard was something about a couch that could fly and the Great Wall of China falling over into her yard.

"Its ok Sam." Kana said waving a hand in front of her face as if to rid herself of the horrible thought that the Great Wall of China had been big enough to hit her yard when it fell." Shit happens. We just better make sure we're far enough into the woods when the mother and father get home." Kana was right. Sam didn't need to hear twice how badly Kana's parents were. They'd skin her alive if they found out it was her fault kana had flown through the wall. In fact that's what happened to Kana's brother. Poor Markyy… He never stood a chance.

The woods they had retreated into were pretty bright as the sun shined brightly above. Sam had pulled out a camcorder and was recording the random paths [though there weren't any actual paths they took.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if we came to a clearing and there was all these little wooden stick figures hanging from the trees?" Sam laughed taping the canopy of the trees. A chill ran up her spin as she recalled the movie that had that in it.

"It would be a bit too 'Blair witch' for me" Kana replied stiffly not finding humor in the idea. Sam let the subject drop. Sam always had a weird sort of way of jinxing everything. And with their luck, and now that it was mentioned, they just might find surprises.

Shortly after that kana came to a halt in front of Sam. Sam, not noticing the sudden stop, ran into Kana knocking herself and Kana over. There was a loud thud as they met the ground.

"Ow…What's the deal Kana" Sam whined sitting up and rubbing her sore head. Kana sat up shortly after and looked around. A look of confusion and terror clouded her eyes. The look scared Sam." Kana, stop… yer scaring me..."

"I heard voices…"Kana's voice was shaky. Sam's eyes widened. _Great,_ Sam thought_, I just had to jinx us, didn't I._The two were dead silent for a moment. When they didn't hear anything they decided to get up and continue, crunching branches until the heard someone and went silent all over again.

"Darren," the voice said," Do you hear that?"

* * *

Darren and Harkat sat in silence for a few seconds. After the awkward silence Harkat pointed to a group trees and branches a few feet off, signaling that they should check it out. Slowly getting up they crept towards the trees. They moved surprisingly silent amongst the leaves and twigs on the forest floor. They carefully peeked around a tree spotting two strange girls. They weren't doing anything. Just sitting there listening. Darren stepped out from behind the tree and drew his sword. 

"How are you and what do you want?!" He yelled poking the sword in the girls faces. One girl screamed while the other fell over and curled up in a ball. Harkat came out from behind the tree and stared at them.

"Darren," Harkat said somewhat quietly," I think…I think you scared them…" Darren, having also seen this pulled his sword back and re-sheathed it.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." He said staring at the unusual girls," How are you two?" Sam looked up at the guy. After screaming she had started rocking back and forth chanting to herself 'there's no place like home.' She now had stopped the chanting but remained rocking. There was shear fear in her eyes. It startled Darren, so much he almost felt ashamed of himself. He held out a hand."I'm not going to hurt either of you."

Sam nodded, not sure whether she believed him or not, and grabbed his hand. He helped her up then repeated his question," Who are you guys?"

Sam took a breath then hesitated before saying," S-sam. Sam Misugi. And t-this is Kanashii Akashino." He gave her a strange look before turning to the girl still curled into a ball on the ground.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Darren asked. Sam nodded and Darren laughed a bit." You two scared us a bit too. We thought you were…"He glanced at Harkat for approval of what he was saying. When Harkat shook his head Darren continued," Someone else. Anyways, I'm Darren and this is Harkat."

Darren pointed at the small person who waved at Sam. A small smile crossed Sam's face.

"Lovely names," she said before turning to Kana," Kana you bitch get up before I call an assassin to assassin yer ass!" Kana bolted up and dusted herself off

"No need!" Kana said quickly.

* * *

A/n: Sorry to end the first chapter so abruptly.  
I should have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all liked it... 


	2. Freakshow?

A/N: Hello everyone. Here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm not supposed to save onto this computer. I'm at my Grandparents house which is 2,368 miles away from home. Anyways,I'm finally giving you This chapter. Bad news though,its pretty much a filler...except nothing gets explained. So in a way...its not...

Thank you to everyone that has read. hank you to thoseofyou who have added me and/or this story to their favourites. And Thank you very much to ZiGgYmYeRsOf22013 for reviewing. Its means a lot everyone and thank you.

[[I do not own any Saga of Darren Shan/ Cirque Du Freak characters

* * *

Tip Of Day: If a Telemarketer calls you at an inappropriate time, simply ask for their home phone number, and tell them youll call them back later in the evening. If they arent willing to give you their home phone number, then ask for their email address. If that also fails, ask for their home address. Whatever you do, be courteous; remember, this person is spending their valuable telemarketing time answering your silly questions.

* * *

Darren and Harkat had brought the two strange girls back to the fire, where a still slumbering Mr.Crepsley was still lying, face completely covered and snoring quietly. There was a long awkward silence when everyone [except crepsley stared at each other.

"Sam," Kana whispered to Sam," Shouldn't be going?" Sam looked at kana and then put a finger over her mouth.

"You guys can hang here a while if you want," Darren said, Kana's voice had been hushed but it'd been so quiet that it didn't sound like much of a whisper.

"Well, we don't want to be intruding." explained Sam

"It wouldn't be... intrusive." Harkat smiled." It wouldn't be...if we had invited you...which we have."

Sam looked at the strange little robed. He had removed his hood from when they saw him. She drew a mental image of his face then smiled a bit.

"We'll stay then but," Sam cooed," As soon as we get annoying, just tell us to hit the road, and we'll scamoose."

Darren and harkat promised. There was a long pause.

"So what's yer guys story,huh?" Sam asked poking at the fire with a stick. Darren looked at them then at harkat who was looking uneasily at the girls. Sam looked up at Darren who hadn't yet said a word. Kana followed along and also looked up at the prince.

"Um,story?" Darren said confused.

"y'know. Story. Where you came from how you got here." Kana replied to his confusion. Darren thought for a moment. He couldn't just tell them everything. He doubted two girls would believe all the things his been through.

"Well, I'm part of a Show." Darren mused. Sam smiled. She and kana were in a show once. They'd do anything to get back into it.

"What kind of show?" Sam's eyebrow raised and she leaned forward on her stump.

"What did you do in the show?" Kana asked intrigued, and scooted closer to Darren.

"It was a freak show." Darren replied, sort of uneasy by how amused they were." I was in the show and Harkat was a worker for the show."

Kana's eyebrows furrowed as she stated," It looks like it would be the other way around."

SMACK

"Ow!" Kana groaned," What was that for!?" Sam glared a few seconds.

"Have some courtesy, will ya?"She said poking the stick from the fire at Kana who inched away even closer to Darren to get away from the burning stick.

Darren and Harkat laughed at the two.

"Do we need to separate you...two?" Harkat chuckled. Sam nodded vigorously. Kana Laughed as Darren got up and sat between the two.

"Now no more bickering or harkat will sit beside me and we'll further yer separation." Darren wagged his finger first at kana then at Sam.

"It seems like it should be that way," a smirk crossed Darren's face," But things aren't always what they seem."

Sam grinned rather evilly, Kana noticed, picked up a rock and threw it over Darren at Sam hitting her head.

"Ow! The sky is falling!" Sam covered her head and doubled over. They all stared at her confused. Mr.Crepsley even stopped muttering to himself for a few seconds.

"Um,Its not really.."Harkat said walking over to Sam and poking her. Sam whimpered.

"Its not..?" Sam's muffled voice said.

"nope,not at all." Harkat replied

A few hours passed. Dawn turned to dusk. The boys had spent the hours talking about the amazing Cirque du Freak. Mr.Crepsley had started to stir just around the time Vancha arrived back from his afternoon walk.

"Boys yer awfully chatty today," The big red skinned oaf chuckled walking into the clearing. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girls."Um...Who are these two?" He looked at the two nervously," and is he aware they're here?"Vancha glanced over at the blankets covering up Mr.Crepsley's face.

The two girls looked at Vancha. As soon as they did they took off at an incredible speed and hugged him, nearly knocking him over.

"Vancha!! Haven't seen you in ages!" Kana beamed.

"Where have you been old man?!" Sam smiled,"Betcha thought you'd gotten rid of us!" The two girls let go of him. Vancha stared half in horror at the two. If the two girls had noticed, then they'd ignored it. Mr.Crepsley rose out of his bed.

"What is going on?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Larten!" Mr.Crepsley's eyes shot open, he knew that voice. He looked at the girls.

"How did you find us?" He asked shocked.

* * *

A/N:Dun dun dunnnn... Why did Sam have that evil smirk??? What was with the random Kana/Sam abuse??? How did Sam and Kana know the 2 elder vampires??? And Why were Vancha and Larten so shocked to see them?! Tune in next time to find out!

Sorry,I feel cheesy. This chapter was rather pointless and short. Sorry!

Coming soon:

Chapter 3


	3. Pashaw!

A/N: Ok so I'm pretty much extremely lame. I was thinking,' My God, I hate when the stories I read don't get updated." then I was like 'oh shit! My story!!!' So I apologize for this chapter being put up so late! It was an accident! Oh and I also apologize that this chapter is super super short and not very funny!

Writer's block, ya'know?

So! A special thank you to Nightmares-dont-fall, kalani710, and last but certainly not least fire-of-wrath for reviewing. And as always thank you to all of you who read. I write these just for your enjoyment!

Anyhoo, I do not own any Cirque Du Freak Characters. However, I do own my characters Kana and Sam.

So let us begin?

* * *

Tip of the Day: Don't worry if you make a mistake just remember that everybody makes mistakes, and you will have the opportunity to laugh at them.

* * *

Ah, chapter 3. We begin this chapter about an hour after creepy Crepsley woke up (sorry, I like saying that…stupid Steve… . ) and Vancha arrived back at the fire. 

Sam and Kana had spent about forty five minutes explaining how they had arrived. Of course, it being Sam and Kana explaining, they added in tall-tales and fibs to make it more exciting. There wasn't really a transsexual giant that pointed out the fire. Nor was there really a tree-hugging ogre that led them through the forest. But none of that mattered to Kana or Sam.

None of it really mattered to Mr.Crepsley or Vancha either. They stared at the two girls in disbelief. And after the girl's adventurous story there was about a five minute silence between the six of them.

"Vancha…," Mr.Crepsley broke the silence," Why don't you take the boys to find more fire wood..?" Vancha stared at Mr.Crepsley, as did the boys and the girls.

"Why do you guys seem so up tight about seeing the girls? How'd you guys even meet???" Darren asked not wanting to go anywhere. Mr.Crepsley looked at him blankly, which confused Darren and made him slightly uneasy.

"Vancha will explain on the way," said Mr.Crepsley. Darren looked at Vancha then at Harkat and sighed. Sam and Kana smiled as the three left. As soon as they were out of earshot Mr.Crepsley looked at the girls. "I thought you two had-"

"Died?" Kana finished for him. "Nope, we're no where near dead…Well…Except for the whole being-dead-already thing." Kana laughed in a way that sent shivers down Larten's spin.

"You see we just needed to get away from that stupid place." Sam continued for Kana." Too many bad things were happening. Too many disappearances, too many friends going… 'bye-bye'."

(In the woods with Vancha and Friends)

"Those two are trouble." Vancha grumbled." At least they were…If they're anywhere near as terrible as they were…Then poor old Larten's a goner." Darren and Harkat walked beside, slightly behind, Vancha and listened to him. Those two girls were dangerous? Pa-shaw! And they supposed next he was going to tell them that grass grew on old ladies like beards!

"I still don't understand," Darren said quizzically," How do you guys know them? What's so terrible about them?" Vancha stopped dead in his tracks and wheeled around looking as if he meant to harm the two. Darren ducked and Harkat flinched then straightened up.

"The Lower Birth. The Greatest Show Unearthed. The Dead End, call it what you like, it was Hell if you ask me" Vancha sat down where he was and glared around." Those two girls were apart of a freak show. It was more of a carnage show if you ask me. Sam would play this flute…"he stared up at the canopies," Sweetest sounding music…It was played to lure kids in. The kids would enter the carriage and never be seen again. If you listened closely, though, you could hear 'em kids screaming bloody murder…"he sighed and looked down," Your friend, Mr.Tall, he was old friends with the ringleader before they went cannibalistic… I'm not sure why but those girls, I suppose, faked their own 2nd deaths." He looked at the two boys. Harkat was smiling slightly, Vancha couldn't really tell if it was an 'Oh my god, amazing' smile or an 'Oh….wow…' smile. Darren looked around pretending to be ok with this news. Getting back to his feet vancha dusted himself off.

"You don't think they'd hurt Mr.Crepsley do you?" Darren asked. Vancha shrugged grimly then headed back towards the fire.

(At the Fire)

Sam smiled and moved closer to Mr.Crepsley.

"Don't worry, Larten," She sat a few feet away from him," We quit. Blood and guts are fun toys but…As any good kid knows, too much playing with one toy makes the toy get old and boring."She smiled like a dork," Kinda like you, eh, Larten?" Sam and Kana laughed a bit then stared at the fire.

"But with all seriousness, Larten…" Kana began and looked Mr.Crepsley right in the eyes," We really aren't going to harm anyone. We're not like that anymore. Sure we still have morbid thoughts, but everyone does. Give us a second chance. We'll prove it to you!" Mr.Crepsley looked at the fire. Did he really want to trust these girls again? After what they had done in the past? Then again… The past is the past… You can't hold a grudge against someone just because they made a mistake…can you?

Larten looked at Sam then at Kana. This was a huge decision. A small smile was forced upon his face.

"Everyone deserves another chance." He grabbed a stick near by him and poked at the fire," But we will be keeping a close eye on you two. Not to sound rude, but I'm not positively sure you two are trustworthy yet." The two girls nodded and Sam hugged him.

"I promise to be the bestest!" She smiled while Kana nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be good." Kana added as Vancha, Harkat, and Darren arrived. Mr.Crepsley looked at Vancha.

"Tell them?" He asked. Vancha nodded." Good. They understand?"

Vancha nodded.

"Great. And the girls?"

Vancha shrugged.

"Another chance?"

Pause…Vancha nodded.

"Good." Larten looked at the girls." I guess you two are stuck with us for now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kana laughed.

* * *

A/N: So, like I said, I'm really sorry its so short! I promise a longer chapter next time! Oh! And I also promise more hilarious randomness in the next chapter!!!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!


	4. Pervboys and Snakeboys and Go Fish,Oh My

A/N: Hello and welcome to another exciting edition of "OUT...OF...NOWHERE!!!"

Anyways,This is for you all. Chapter 4. One of the many to come less serious chapters with hidden seriousness!Well...actaully the seriousness isn't hidden; but still...

Ok,so seeing as this is a fanfiction, I've decided that:

1. Evra's not married! (No ear-aranged wife for him!)2.Debbie is dead. (Sorry any debbie fans, I just really hate debbie. I can't figure out why though...3. This story does not follow any of the original stories storyline (Duh.)and 4.Is amazing at worst.

And thats it!

Thank you everyone that has been reading this story! Oh,and if you ever have any idea's about what should happen feel free to tell me! (Review's are chocolate.I don't need them but, boy, are they sweet!) Hell,even reviewing again is amazing!Anyways, Let's kick this pig!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Cirque Du Freak/Saga of Darren Shan Character's or story. I do,however, own Sam and Kana and my fanfic story! Woot!

* * *

They'd been walking a total of ten minutes. As they trudged Vancha had to hold Larten back from ripping the girl's heads off. 

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I wanna be there now!" whined Kana

"Oh my fuck! We passed that tree five minutes ago!"

"Ahhh! You fools are leading us in circles!!!"

"We passed that rock too!!"

"Mr.Crepsley!!!! You said we'd be there soon!!"

"How long is it until it's soon!!!?"

"Oh!!! A tree just ran into me!"

"Vancha! A tree just hit Sa- Wait a minute…Sam how could a tree run into you?"

Sam nodded reasonlessly.

"Vancha! A tree just hit Sam!"Vancha sighed and shook his head.

"Sam…A tree can't hit you…"Mr.Crepsley said as calmly as he could."And may we please have even 2 minutes of silence. We are not going in circles. The Cirque is right beyond those trees." He pointed.

"You can see it???" Kana squinted her eyes trying to spot the cirque. "No but I can hear the people talking when you to are quiet." Sam laughed as Mr.Crepsley said this.

"Larten can hear when we're quiet kana! That's almost as funny as that one time that potbelly pig started to-"

"Sam we agreed you'd never tell that story ever again!"Kana Smacked Sam.

"Ow…Kana….I wasn't going to _tell_ the story…I was just saying it was like that one time…" Sam said solemnly while rubbing her cheek as it turned red. "We're here…" Vancha grunted. He squinted his eyes and turned around." Crap! We forgot to wake the boys before leaving the camp site!" Larten turned and looked around before sighing. "We'll have to go back and get them…" Mr.Crepsley began to walk away but kana stopped him.

"Me and Kana can find them! I swear! We'll do good!" Sam smiled and gave a thumbs up before grabbing Kana by the collar and dragging her away. "Um…Ok then…Vancha, we should go to Hibernius and tell him of our arrival and set back." Vancha nodded and the two of them headed for a van towards the back of the camp.

Back in the jungle. The Mighty Jungle…Aw, you all knows what I'm talkin' about!

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree eating all the gumdrops he can see!"

"Stop!"

"Kookaburra"

"Stop!!!!!"

Kookaburra leave some there for"

"Stopppp!!!"

"Kana…There is no stop there. There's only two stops…not three."

"No I mean stop as in Halt! Alto! Arrêter! Anhalten! Остановитесь! Parar!"

"Oh!" Sam stopped and looked around."Why are we stopping?"

"Cuz I gotta pee." Kana scampered over behind a bush.

"Kana we have no time for pee breaks! We must save those boys from the treacherous-"

"Have a toilet paper?"

"Um, no. Use a leaf.""But all I can find is poison ivy!!"

Sam sighed and pulled out some tissue, tossing it over to kana. Kana squealed with delight at the fact she wouldn't have to use any poison ivy and Sam went back to singing about a kookaburra in a tree.

CAMP SITE WOOO!….

Darren and Harkat were starting to stir.

"NO!! NO DANCE LESSON FOR ME! NOT THIS TIME MIKA!" Darren sat up punching the air. His eyes flew open and he started hyperventilating.

"But Darren, I've forever dreamt that some day you'd take dance lessons with me…"

Darren screamed in a shrilly high pitched voice as he noticed a strange purple haired some thing inches away from his face.

"C'mon sleepy head wake up!!!" Kana poked at harkat with a stick.

"No….five more….minutes…"Harkat swatted at the stick which continued to prod him.

"Ugh, Sam get off me." Darren yawned. Sam giggled.

"Silly pervert boy, I'm not on you." Sam was telling the truth she was sitting beside him as she had been the whole time.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" Darren retorted.

"Then why would you think I was on you? Yer a pervert and Thought I was raping you in yer sleep."Sam lowered her voice." Don't worry I'll give you a few nights alone before doing that." Sam laughed and stood up walking over to Kana. Darren's eye twitched. He couldn't tell if she was joking or serious…Just like he hadn't known her long enough to know when it's a joke.

"I have an idea, Sam." Kana put the stick down and Sam nodded." We'll take shifts carrying him."

"Right-o! Yer shift starts now!" Sam got back up and skipped back over to Darren before Kana could say anything to disagree.

"C'mon Perv-boy!" Sam grabbed Darren's wrist. He got a strange tingle up his arm. It wasn't a good tingle either it felt like he was being stabbed by swords all through out his arm. He gasped a little, which Sam heard, noted, and ignored.

"Alright time to go!" Kana said while hoisting Harkat over her shoulder.

"Right! Auto bots, its time to Transform and roll out!!!!" Sam pointed up words then took off running, dragging Darren behind her while kana followed as best she could with Harkat over her shoulder. For a small guy he was pretty heavy!

"Transformers! Robots in disguise!" Sam sung.

"Transformers Transformers…Go!" Kana replied in a rap like singing.

"Transformers! More Than meets the eyes!"

" Auto bots, decepticons, Go!"

"We're here!" Sam sang in a high tone.

"We're here??" Darren repeated excitedly. He gave a fan girl squeal and took off into the camp. Sam looked at Kana then did as Darren did and followed him.

"They've left us, Harkat." Kana frowned and put Harkat down." That means you have to wake up and entertain me!"

Harkat's eye lit up," Say what about who?"

"Say bad things about Larten!" Kana smiled and clapped her hands. Harkat eyed her suspiciously then smiled.

"Mr.Crepsley rarely bathes!"

"Ew! That's nasty! Tell me more!"

"He never changes his underwear or socks! Either""Gross!"

"One time he got drunk and started singing about how he once saw the great wall of china talk!"

Kana's smile faded and she looked to the side. Harkat noticed and went into comfort mode.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No… It's just…" Kana sighed." The Great Wall of China collapsed into my house the day we met you guys. It's amazing how big that thing really was…" Harkat blinked (Well… he would've if he had eyelids). He was about to tell her how the Great Wall of China wasn't big enough to fall into her house but…

"Kana!!! Look who I found!!!" Sam came wheeling around the corner holding two hands. One belonged to Darren and the other…"Look how tall he's gotten! He's not shorter than me any more! And look at how much more his scales shine in the light! Oh, Evra! Let us dance with the devil in the pale moonlight!"

Kana looked at the snake boy who was blushing lightly from compliment overload then she looked back at Sam.

"Dancing with the devil under pale moon light…That sounds kinky." Kana fell over laughing for no reason.

"It's not kinky. It's just dancing. It's not anything like doing the dirty tango or the horizontal polka." Sam stuck her nose up and turned away." Come, Evra darling, and Darren dear. We must leave these to Mis-croissants to talk of whatever it was they were talking about." And with that Sam dragged the two boys away.

"I think she meant Miscreants." Kana looked at Harkat and laughed a bit." She never was good with words." Harkat laughed a bit.

"We should go find Vancha and Mr.Crepsley."Harkat dusted himself off and walked further into the camp with Kana following closely behind.

(With Perv-boy, snake-boy, and Sam)

"Hm…" Sam had her poker face on as she looked over her cards.

"Well?" Evra asked with a smirk.

"C'mon, you know what you have to do if you lose." Darren also smirked.

"Yeah I know I know!" Sam looked over her cards again.

"So, do you have it or not? We could wait all night but we'd rather not..."Evra smiled evilly.

Sam fiddled with her shirt buttons and began to undo the top button." Go fish." She sighed and pulled the shirt away from her to 'give her more air'. She undid a second button then looked over her cards again. Evra laughed as he looked at the card he drew up.

"I got the card I needed. My turn again!" he looked threw his cards." Sam do you have a-"

"Stop being a meanie face! Darren has cards too y'know!" Sam's face went red as she put on a pouty face.

Evra and Darren laughed.

"Yeah but you only have three cards left till yer out." Darren pointed at her cards.

"You guys are mean."Sam folded her arms.

"So, do you have a 6?" Evra finished. Sam groaned and threw a six card at Evra.

(The Van)

"It will be nice to have you and Darren back Larten. And Vancha you, of course, are welcome to stay as long as you need." Mr. Tall smiled as he opened the van door to let the two elder vamps out.

"And the girls?" Larten looked at Mr.Tall who nodded.

"They can stay here. They'll be safe." Hibernius nodded and began to close the door. Mr.Crepsley stopped him.

"What do you mean? Safe?" Mr.Crepsley looked at him curiously.

"Larten, Vancha. They ran away the first time for a reason. They do not wish to be what they were. But they've unconsciously allowed themselves to be followed." Mr.Tall frowned." Everyone has good side and a bad side. Though they think their bad side is gone…Those poor girls still have a haunting wanting to shed blood. As does their old ringleader…"And with that Mr.Tall closed his van door leaving Vancha and Larten to think about the words Mr.Tall had said. The words they understood yet wished they hadn't.

"Larten, do you think the boys will be safe?" Vancha asked after a moment of silence.

"I…"Mr.Crepsley looked down," I most definitely hope so…but Harkat is strong and Darren has been taught well. If they aren't…They'll put up one hell of a fight until they are..."

END

A/N:Wasn't that exciting? No?Oh well... There was chapter four for you all! Hope you enjoyed!See you next time!!


	5. Big Spoon

A/N:Hey! Welcome to chapter 5 of the Out of Nowhere series! I'm surprised we've made it this far! Let's hope for the best and keep on truckin'! Now, I don't have much to say, so we'll cut the chit chat short today!

Special thanks to : xXVampireXx and FriendoftheVampires892  
Just letting you all know: yer reviews don't have to make any sense. Just telling to hurry up and update or just saying "howdy" is all good!

I just thought you should know...  
Moving right along...

I do not own Cirque Du Freak.

* * *

"My spoon is too big." It was early the net morning. Not many people were awake. Sam was sitting close by a fire with a small bowl of cocoa pebbles and a huge spoon. Her words were drawn out and Texan sounding, which is how she usually sounded in the morning. "My spoon…is too big." Her eyes darted around at the people near here. Gertha Teeth, Han Hands, Evra, Harkat, and Vancha stared at her dumbfounded. Sam furrowed her eyebrows then repeated again," My spoon is too big." Still no one replied but stared at her. She said it one last time," My spoon…is too…biiiig."

There were soft foot steps coming from behind Sam. Sam turned, curiously, to find Kana walking up to the group dressed like a banana. The group, including Sam stared at her funny. Kana simply smiled and stated drunkenly (though she wasn't drunk) "I am a banana!"

"You look delectable and yummy, kana." Sam smiled. Her cereal bowl tilted forward slightly.

"Why are you dressed like a banana?" Vancha asked. Sam looked at Vancha and her bowl tilted a bit more.

"Because banana's have rights too!" Kana then produced a small picket sign and held it up. It said: 'stop banana abuse!'. "Banana's have feelings; banana's live! To give the banana a bruise is to do nothing to it but abuse it!"

Vancha nodded and Sam's bowl tilted a bit more.

"That actually made sense to me." Vancha stated bluntly. Sam smiled dumbly at kana who smiled back proudly.

TIP!

"AHHHH my cereal is trying to drown me!!!" Sam looked down at herself horrified and covered in chocolate-y milk and cocoa pebbles." Ah! No I lied! It's a Cocoa Pebbles massacre!!!" With That Sam jumped up and ran away, screaming something about how cereal is out to get her.

(Mr. Crepsley drank a Pepsi, seeing what he sees. He drank too fast and got some gas and let out a belch which killed the trees.) A/n: Sorry…I had to make up a poem for him :D

(The villain appears...On a hill not to far from our heroes…A/n: this next part doesn't have any descriptions becuz I didn't feel it was the right time. Just pay attention to who's who.)

"They're definitely down there…I can sense them..."

"But, master, you said they were dead."

"Well, it seems I was wrong now, doesn't it Reginald?"

"You're never wrong, sir. Maybe you just thi-"

"No, Reginald. They are down there." He turned and headed in the opposite direction of the camp.

"Master? Where are you going?"

"I need rest, my loyal pet. The sun will be up soon and humans will be everywhere. We must get back to the wagon."

"But master..."

"Hush, Reginald. We'll be back for them. "

(Cirque)

"Almost done…err…"She was panting, she was sweating, and she was worn out. She'd done. She had drawn the biggest transmutation circle she'd ever made. (Wow the beginning of that small paragraph didn't sound wrong at all .. )

"Well, done Sam. Now what?" Darren sat on a rock just outside the circle. The circle went all the way around the cirque. It took Sam 3 hours to draw it. There were lines going under cars, over tents, threw the food.

"Hmm… I dunno." Sam furrowed her eye brows then turned her back on the circle and leaned back as far as she could trying to see it from upside down."I was going to make a statue of myself but I think it might kill some of the people in the show… I don't think that's good. I should erase it."

Darren stared at her for a second, not sure whether those facts scared him or if he should even believe them. In the end he decided he should fear them.

"Yeah let's erase it. Mr. Tall might get mad if you turn ever one into a statue."He chuckled nervously.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Ok pork face." Sam Smiled giddily and began to drag her foot back and forth over one spot in the circle."All done, Picasso-Head."

Darren frowned."What's with all the random insults?"

Sam stared at him as if he had twelve heads."You did what to Kana? And for how many animal crackers??"

Darren sighed and shook his head. He could understand girls. It's just the ones that were hyperactive that made him confused. Sam, noticing his discontent went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mister. I was just jabbin' ya in the ribs. T'was all good."She smiled like the dork she was which made Darren laugh."See? All better. Now let us go find Kana." And evil smile appeared on her face." I've got a good prank to pull on her!"

(With Kana who is with Evra)

"la la bumba! La la Bumba! La la bumba Um da da da bum dum dum dum. La la la la la Bumba!"Kana was dancing around holding make shift maracas. Evra was smiling politely while watching the door, praying someone would save him. Kana finished her song and looked at him.

"So…think I'm ready for American Idol?" Kana said between pants. Evra laughed nervously.

"Kanashii, I think the actual question is: Is American Idol ready for you?" Kana smiled and turned to put the maracas down.

"God, save me." Evra muttered when she turned.

"What was that?" Kana faced Evra again.

"Um, I, Uh…didn't say anything..."Evra had shifty eyes

"ok."

"KANA!!! KANA!! Oh God!!!DARREN! KANA, HELP!"Kana and Evra jumped at the scream and stared at the door." OH, GOD! DARREN! DARREN, STAY WITH ME! DARREN YOU NEED TO STAY AWAKE. OH GOD, KANA! HELP!"

"What's going on?" Kana asked running out of the tent, Evra following shortly behind. She looked around and listened to the screams, it was Sam. Something wasn't right."Something's wrong with Darren!" Evra looked at her and she looked at him."Don't ask me how I know, I can just sense it!"

"KANA!!!" Kana grabbed Evra's wrist and they ran through the maze of tents and cars trying to find Sam and Darren. They found them just on the other side of the camp. The sight made Kana's insides freeze. Evra's eyes widened then he turned and looked away from the horrific sight.

"Oh my god!" Kana yelled.

Just a few feet in front of Kana and Evra was Sam and Darren, only, Darren had no bottom half. Part of Darren spinal cord stuck out of his stomach. His face was covered in blood and his left arm was half way gone. Sam was crying over him and had his head on her lap.

"Kana! Oh, God…"Sam tapped the side of Darren face with a bloody hand."Darren…Darren?"

"What happened to him?!" Kana yelled not knowing what to do.

" Well I-I was t-trying to show him this n-neat-o move…"Sam began between sobs."I d-don't know what went w-wrong! There was a flash of light and and…"Sam began to full out cry.

"What were you trying to show him!?!?!" Kana yelled slightly angry.

"I…it...I was showing him the..the..."She gasped for breath and continued," I was s-showing him the illusionary jutsu!"

"Then how did it end up like-"Kana blinked and her jaw dropped…

Darren started laughing as did Evra. Kana looked from Darren to Evra then back.

"The illusionary jutsu…" She whispered."Sam…"Kana began to laugh. Sam smiled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Got ya!" Sam smiled and she held up two fingers and released the illusion revealing a perfectly fine Darren lying on the ground. No blood. No limbless-ness. No half missing. Sam pat his cheek laughing."Time to stop using my lap as a head rest, Darren, my friend." Darren sat up and looked at Kana.

"This didn't make you upset at all?" He asked with a small smirk and tilted his head.

Kana shook her head and smiled, disbelievingly. "I was scared as hell. I thought Sam had gone back to…" She shook her head again."You bastard." She laughed a bit more then looked at Evra." And you! You were in on it the whole time, huh?" Evra nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Wow…"Kana went on," That was pretty evil." She smiled and clapped." I can't believe I fell for it!"

(Else where…)

"Alas! So I was right." He chuckled deviously. Long arms hovered close by him and held up a crystal. Where his arms should have been were to skeletal arms. His face was young and handsome. He was dressed in a black tux and his hair was slightly long but most was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The arms placed the crystal down as the man stood. He was tall and slender. He smiled.

"Reginald. Its time to have a reunion."

END.

* * *

A/N: So there's the end. its over!!! See ya next time!!! 


	6. Big Bird's Cousin

A/N: Wow! Two chapter's up in the span of only two days?! I must really love you guys! That or its because I was so politely threatened. I love polite threats!

Special thanks to the one and only : FriendoftheVampires892 for being the one to politely threaten me! I really did appreciate that. (Yer threat made me smile.)

This chapter has some seriousness to it I suppose. But anyhoo...

I do not own any cirque du freak/ Darren Shan Saga but I DO OWN Sam and Kana and any of the other non-Cirque du Freak characters.

Let us begin, ja?

* * *

CHAPTER 6!!

(Not too Far away from our heroes we found our newly discovered villains plotting away)

"They must be stronger than I thought they were."He chuckled." They were able to trick me into believing they'd died. If they'd laid low a little longer I would've completely forgotten about them..."

"Master, how can you be so positive?" Asked a short toad-like person. The small person's eyes were set far apart from another and were huge. He wore a tunic which went past his knees. He held in short stubby hands a torch, his webbed fingers wrapped around it tightly.

"I know this, Gregory, for the crystal has spoken." The master smiled broadly."Hansel? Let us see the crystal again and make a believer of our dear Gregory. "

Two long arms floated over. The gloved hand carried a huge crystal. The Master looked down at the crystal and muttered words of magic unto the crystal. The inside of the crystal seemed to liquefy and swirl. First it swirled with a red color then green. The swirls cleared revealing a hazy picture.

"Look into the crystal if you don't believe me, dear Gregory." The toad creature leaned forward and looked into the crystal.

(What he saw)

"You'll have a hard time topping that, Kana!"Sam grinned." It took me ages to think of something that terribly good!"

Kana smiled. "You'd be surprised Sam." Sam shook her head and grabbed for her Disneyland High School Musical Souvenir cup. She took a drink and smiled.

"Evra said that we'd have to help clean up after tonight's show." Sam slurped.

"Really? Why?" Kana tilted her head.

"The camp is packing up and going to a new town."

"So soon?"

"Soon for us, yes. They've been here for two weeks already."

"Oh, I see. They wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious now would they?"

"Heh, I don't it. C'mon, let's go find Harkat. He promised to let me poke at his skin and sow my name into him!" And with that Sam dragged Kana along to go sow their names into Harkat's skin.

(Gregory shall die.)

"Master! They're with Hibernius!"Gregory yelped.

The master chuckled, sending shivers down Gregory's spin.

"Hansel. Send for Reginald. He was much better company then you've been, Gregory." The master frowned and placed a hand on Gregory's back and gently pushed him to another room. "My dear Gregory. I'm afraid we the need to cut back. I'm sorry…"

The room they entered Gregory had never seen before. In the center of the room was a huge pit. It was impossible to see the bottom of the hole or to measure the depth (obviously since you couldn't see the bottom). All around the room were markings drawn in blood. The thing that made Gregory fear the most was the countless numbers of jarred hearts laying around the room creating a pentagram around them.

"M-master?"

"I'm sorry, Gregory. There's no other way." The master smiled. Gregory's world went red as the Master threw his skeleton fist threw Gregory's chest and clutched onto his heart.

"I-I understand." Gregory muttered. His eyes widened and he stiffened before falling limp, only being held up by his master's hand which was clasped around his heart.

"Hmm. Even in death he remained loyal. Pity." The Master pulled his hand back out of Gregory's chest, still holding his heart." My brother's will feast well tonight." And with that the master pushed the rest of Gregory's body into the seemingly endless pit.

"Master?" Reginald peered in threw the door.

"Ah, Reginald. I missed you so." He turned his back on the pit." Come, let us speak about the plans to get our lovely girl's back. Let's use a different room. This room is sometimes so depressing. Hansel?" The two hands floated past Reginald when called upon."Here take this and jar it up, then add it with the others."

(What to do, what to do…)

"Sam can you get my snake for me and put her in the cage?"

"Sure can, Evra!"Sam yelled picking up the snake and wrapping it around her throat.

"Darren on three we lift the book case and take it to the car, alright?" Evra wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Got it." Replied Darren.

"On the count of lift!" yelled Kana.

"Um…ok…"Darren and Evra replied in unison

"One…two…lift!" Darren and Evra hoisted the heavy book case up and slowly made their way to the tent opening.

"Kana! Get of there! Yer making it harder on them!" Sam said while she danced like an Egyptian.

"Right-o!" Kana yelled and hopped off the case making it much lighter." Whatcha doing, Sam?"

"I'm walking like an Egyptian." Sam continued to dance.

"Oh, I see… Like this?" Kana tried to copy.

SMACK!

"No, no, no," Sam shook her head, "you do it all wrong!"

"Oh, Buddy! You didn't have to smack me…" Kana whined.

"Too bad!"

(about an hour later…)

"Well, that's the last of it." Darren said exhausted.

"Yup." Evra sat down on a rock next to the van they were going to be sitting in. Larten had gone ahead of everyone and was going to find a good spot to camp. The sun was just starting to set when the ground began to shake. At first it was a small shake but it began to shake more fervently.

"Darren!" Vancha ran over to the two boys and Harkat who was tying up a tent to the top of the van."Have you seen Sam and Kana?? We can't find them anywhere."

As the words left his mouth, two screams answered for him. The two girls he had just been looking for were running straight toward him.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you two going in such a hurry?" Vancha said stopping the girls with his hands. They hugged him and looked back over their shoulders causing everyone to stare where they'd just come from. The ground shook again.

"What's going on?" Vancha asked again this time more worried.

"Oh, nothing! I just summoned an adorable bird." Sam chuckled nervously then frowned, looking back.

There was a loud screech then a gianormous bird type creature appeared in the sky.

"What the…"Vancha trailed off looking up at the enormous bird.

The two girls screamed then yelled in unison," TWEET TWEET! TWEET TWEET!"

"Everyone get into your cars!" A voice boomed from behind them. Mr. Tall was staring up at the bird. No one had to be told twice, they all ran to get into their cars.

"Girls, You know how to fix this!" He boomed.

"Right!" Sam nodded sheepishly.

"Sam! Want me to help?" Kana asked quickly, licking her lips. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, I got it. No biggy!" she laughed nervously then faced the bird creature." Time to go back to Hell Mr. bird!" Sam put her hands together then held them in the air over her head. Air molecules began to merge together and freeze. They formed into giant ice spears and shot at the bird. "This'll be too easy!" a spear nicked the bird left wing sending it plummeting to the ground. Sam calmly skipped over to the bird as it began to get back up." None of that Mr. Bird. Time to die like a real demon." Sam held her right hand over the sand; it began to glow purple then quickly formed a giant hand which grabbed the bird and slammed its head down onto the ground. Sam licked the thumb on her left hand and put it to the bird's forehead. "Rest now. I didn't mean to summon you." The bird glared at her then burst into flames.

"No biggy!" Kana smiled.

"Nope." Sam agreed.

"You bloody idiots!" Vancha roared." You could've hurt people!" Sam's face darkened and she looked down.

"I'm sorry… But…but… God told me to!" Sam ran past Vancha and got into the van. Kana shrugged then followed. All Vancha could do was sigh and head off to the next city.

(The next morning)

"Hey Darren, you like Kana right?" Sam asked stretching. Darren, who had been taking a drink, spit out his drink and turned slightly red.

"How'd you know?! Who told you?!" Darren stood up and glared at Sam.

"Um, I wasn't talking about that kind of liking but, ha! You told me yerself!" Sam laughed then pulled a friendly smile." Tomorrow's Kana's birthday. I have a plan to make her super happy, but I need your help. You up for it?"

"Um," Darren shifted his weight from foot to foot," Depends. What do I have to do?" Sam smiled even bigger which made Darren slightly uneasy.

"I want to put you in a big cake!" Sam grinned. " Then I bring kana over around 3:00 and you jump out of the cake and yell 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!' She'll love it!" Darren smiled and agreed.

About an hour later Sam drove him out in front of a close by restaurant. Darren was pulled out of the back and placed on a table outside.

"'kay. I'll be back in just an hour with Kana. In an hour, you'll hear a car pull up. It'll be us. Just jump out and yell the words I told you to ok?" Sam smiled and got back in the car she'd borrowed." I'll be back Darren!"

Darren waited anxiously. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kana's face. All was quiet since Sam left. Darren didn't dare peek out though; just in case Sam and Kana arrived early. At about 3:00 Darren heard the sound of a car pulling up. It must be them!

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Kana!" He yelled jumping out of the Cake. He looked around. No sign of them. Just an old couple that stared at him awkwardly as they passed. _Maybe I was too early…_ Darren thought. He waited another 3 hours before deciding. To head back to camp, covered in icing and cake, head hanging.

-30 minutes later-

"Nice, Kana! " Sam yelled giving Kana a high five.

"Yer turn, better make a bull's eye or you lose!" Kana cheered.

Up came Darren. He glared at Sam. Sam felt his eyes burning into the back of her head and she turned around to see a cake covered Darren.

"Wow, what happened to you?" She stared blankly, joined with kana and a few random bystanders.

"You! You told me that it was Kana's birthday and that-" He was cut off by Kana laughing.

"Oh! I forgot to go and get you…" Sam put an index finger to her chin and looked up innocently," Kana's birthday isn't for another 6 months…My bad."

"It wha-…GRRR!" Darren then proceeded to chase Sam around the camp shaking cake covered fist at her, swearing to get his revenge.

* * *

A/N: God...I was a little non-creative when I did the Margera moment... But I remembered when Bam made his uncle do that for ape...I couldn't stop laughing so I decided I'd thieve the idea and change it ever so slightly.

Are any of you wondering what 'the master's' name is? Muhahaha! If you are then good! His name will be revealed in the next chapter. Bwahaha stupid loyal Gregory.

Gregory gregory  
Loyal to the end  
But He asked too many questions  
And now he's dead.

So to be quite frank... I imagine Gregory looked somewhat like Master Jaken in InuYasha. You know...The little toad guy that follows Lord Sesshomaru around... I dunno..

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF...

OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!


	7. Love ShackOf DOOM!

"Duuunnnn duuuunnn,duuuunnn dun dun!"

"Bom, bum, bom bum, bom…."

"Duuuuuunnn duuunnn duuunn dun dun!! Dun dun dah-dah-dun!"

"Shut up already! The chapter's finally here and I wanna be able to enjoy it!!"

"Aw, But Darren…"

"No!"

"C'mon Darren…"

"No! Stay back!"

"You know you want it!"

"What's going on in here?!"

"Umm…This!"

"What?! No! Stop that! That is inappropriate! Darren Help me!"

"I can't, Evra! Kana's got me!"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Darren shot up in his bed the same time as Evra. It was quiet. It was dark. Darren leaned over his Hammock and looked at evra.

"I just had the weirdest dream." He told Evra.

"Me too…But I liked it in a weird way…" Evra replied loosening his grip on his blanket. (he had clutched onto it while he was asleep and was just know realizing it was ripping from his grip)

"Were Sam and Kana in it?"

Evra nods.

"Me too?"

Evra nods again.

"Were they…?"

Evra nods a third time.

"I think we had the same dream." Darren blinks then looks over at the two girls who were dead in the corner hugging each other as if they'd been apart for years."That was so weird…"

"I know what you mean, man...I almost don't wanna go back to sleep.."Evra settled back into his bed and joined Darren in staring at the two unusual girls.

* * *

A/N: Here for you, is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy. I know its been a long time since the last chapter. It takes place a few weeks after they packed up. They are now in a new city. This time their living quarters are an abandoned, supposedly haunted, vaudevillian theater. Sam and Kana, however are way too lazy to find their own rooms so they stay with Darren and Evra. (don't worry, they sleep on the floor)

And a Super special awesome Thank you to xXVampireXx and of course to FriendoftheVampires892 ((support's the most! Huzzah to you!))

Oh and for those who didn't know…The 'dun dun dun' thing is in movies…It was in Austin power's once…I can't remember what its called… . and one more thing, This chapter is a little Risqué. But That's to make it more funny. And if you haven't noticed by now, the hook-ups will be Darren/kana Evra/sam. Just thought ya'll should know.

* * *

"AHhh! Sam! Sam!!"

"Wha-OW! YOU BITCH!! STOP HITTING MEE!!"Sam yelled punching Kana square in the Jaw after being hit three times in the stomach. Kana's eyes shot open.

"Wh…what's going on?" She looked around scared and confused.

"I dunno but you interrupted this super special awesome dream I was having about you and Darren and me and Evra. It was so weird…" Sam smiled, dreamily.

"I think I was having the same dream…'cept it was scary! I was pinned down." Kana shivered and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yer a strange one." She stood and stretched. A cold breeze blew over her legs."Hm, weared my pj pants go??"

"What?!" Kana yelled.

"Eh, I probably kicked them off sometime last night. Good thing this shirt's like thirty sizes to big." Sam looked down at the T-shirt she had stolen from Rhambus Two-bellies. The collar hung off her shoulders and she had to pin them to her bra straps to keep it on and it hung down past her knees.

"I want food." Kana changed the subject.

"Then go find some. I'ma go through Darren and evra's things while they sleep." Sam smiled and pulled out one of Evra's bags.

"You do that…"Kana said getting up and leaving.

* * *

((W/ Kana))

"Hum hum hum…Humm…I like to hum…hum-dee-dee-hum…"Kana was searching for the food. She could find everyone and everything else but the food.

"Feed me or I swear to whichever God you have I will choke you to death!!" Her stomach yelled.

There was a second voice.

"Feed me Seymour!" It shouted.

"Urgh…My name isn't Seymour! And yer in the wrong category! This is a book fic. Not a musical!" She slapped her stomach and continued on.

* * *

((w/ Sam))

"Hehe… Snake boy's got reptilian boxers!" Sam held up a pair of boxers, which were clad with aligator's.

"Hey…I dun' wanna eat the purple unicorn frogstermiyer…" Sam jumped and turned around to see Darren sit up. He looked at her and she looked back. They locked gazes…Then Darren mumbled something about mud dogs and laid back down.

Sam blinked.

"What…?" She tossed down the boxer's she had and went over to the two hammocks ((Darren's is over Evra's)). She leaned over Darren and whispered to him." Darren…Darren…"

"What…? What…?"He murmured back in his sleep. Sam smiled gleefully.

"This is yer brain speaking to you…. I want you to imagine a room of only half dressed men…You like that don't you.."

"Ye-…no…brain ish not what I like…"

"Oh…but it is, Darren. I'm yer brain…I know you like men more than women." Sam tried to hold back her laughter.

"But..surez brains?"

"I'm positive. Men are so…Hot and sexy. Just like Evra. You've been thinking about him a lot."

"I haves?"

"Yes."

"Oh..ohskays… Brain?"

"Yes?"  
"Sleepy time?"

"Yes."

Darren nodded then turned over and started snoring softly. Sam backed away and leaned against the wall, stifling a laugh. She didn't expect that to be that easy.

* * *

((kana))

"food….Fooooooooooddddd!" Kana was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs by the stage.

"Kanashii?"

"Shut up stomach..I knows I'm hungry…"

"Kana.."Mr. Crepsley shook his head and lifted the girl up. "Let's get you some food. Where's the other?"

"Purple reindeer ate them, Mr.larten. I told them 'No thank you, kind gentleman.' And they were like 'it's a buck fifty to ride the merry-go-round.'"

"What are you talking about??"Mr. Crepsley looked at her strangely.

"The walrus. He ate the little thing-things and they rock and roll all night and party everyday by the sea, Mr.T."

"You're delusional."Larten took her to the stage where the food was and sat her down."Food." He pointed at the food.

Kana looked at him weird then shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, Mr. Wonka."

* * *

((Evra's dream))

"Whatcha doin', Evra Von -snakenstein?" Sam asked entering the room. Evra turned and smiled warmly at her.

"I was gonna watch a movie with Darren." He looked down and noticed he was holding a bag of popcorn, then that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. He could feel his cheeks go red.

"Oh, what movie?" Sam asked, not noticing his slightly-more-than-half-naked-ness.

"We have decided yet." He looked down again, only this time he was wearing nothing but a towel. He blushed even more then looked at Sam. Sam was now dressed in black laced lingerie. He blushed even more and was slightly disturbed by the fact that she was taking no notice in any of this. She smiled seductively.

"Hm, may I join the two of you?" The way she said it made shivers go up Evra's spine. She moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder."Or you can forget him and you and I can have a little heart-to-heart talk, without any actual words of course." Her hand moved down from his shoulder, to his chest, to the towel. She left her hand at the top of the towel and moved closer to him. Again, shivers shot up Evra's spine, this time waking him.

* * *

((Darren's little chat with himself))

Voice 1: Why would we like other guys?

Voice 2: I dunno…But that's what we said.

Voice 1:That can't be right. We don't look at other guys in sexual ways…Just girls.

Voice 2: I know…We're so confused right now…

Voice 1: Tell me about it…

Voice 2: Yeah…Hey…pass the cheetos.

* * *

((Sam))

She ran a finger up his spine, then back down. Then she drew a happy face with her fingers. Evra shivered at the cool air hitting his bare back…Wait…Bare?!

"What's going on?!" He turned over so he was facing the wall. Sam was lying next to him, but she was completely against the wall, not touching him at all. She blinked, startled, then opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Evra groaned, not having meant to scare her. "I'm sorry. Where's my shirt??"

She pulled out the collar of a shirt she was wearing. It was different. It took Evra a few second to realize…

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he sat up and stared at her.

"Well, you looked so comfy wearing it I wondered how comfy it was…I wanted to see for myself…" Sam sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Evra blushed.

"Where are you pants?" Sam shrugged then gestured around the room.

"Well…why are you in my bed?" he tried to hide his blushing by glaring at her.

"Kana went somewhere and I got lonely." She looked down." I didn't think you'd mind… I'm sorry Evra!"

Evra turned his back to her and hung his feet over the edge of his hammock.

"Don't be its…its fine. You just scared me."

Sam laughed a bit.

"That's funny cuz you took no notice that I was there for about an hour." She laughed a bit more then scooted forward putting her legs on either side of him as if he were about to give her a piggy back ride. Evra put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands to hide more blush. "You kept mumbling in yer sleep. Something about a movie…Then about how you liked the sound of something….It was rather funny." Evra's face went completely red. If he blushed anymore he'd probably explode. Sam wrapped her arms around his mid-section, under his arms and laid her head against his back. "I was just starting to fall asleep when you woke up." She yawned.

"I'm sorry…" Evra mumbled.

* * *

((kana))

"Then this one time, me and Sam had to clean the Man-bear-pig's cage…It was so disturbing!" Kana explained to a little person while sticking a spoonful of cheerios in her mouth.

The little person stared at her. She couldn't tell if he was listening or not.

* * *

((Darren))

"Fooooooooooooooood." Darren groaned getting up and jumping off his bed. Evra and Sam stared at him as he walked out of the room like a zombie.

He stumbled down the hallway, following his stomach's urges, then he reached the stairs. For some reason he couldn't walk down them, so instead he grabbed the railing and slid down. He reached the bottom, hopped off and head for the main theater. Big doors opened to the stage room where his nostrils were filled with the scent of delicious eggs.

"Foood…."He gurgled walking to the stage. He sat next to Kana, who smiled at him and offered him some cheerios.

"Food?" Darren asked then looked at her. She furrowed her eye brows and nodded.

"Last I checked, cheerios were considered food…" She looked to the side, thinking about it when Darren grabbed her and kissed her. Kana blushed and nearly fainted but kissed back. After about 5 minutes of spit swapping Darren turned to the bowl of cheerios Kana had been offering him and ate them, still in his zombie state. Kana stared at him in disbelief. Stars grew in her eyes. She turned back to the table and sighed happily. Darren finished his bowl of cereal and smiled.

"I feel much better now." He looked at Kana who was staring at the table in front of her, smiling. Then he remembered what he'd done and blushed." Sorry, Kana. I wasn't really controlling myself. I was on auto-pilot, y'know?" Kana looked at him and nodded.

"Don't apologize. I kinda liked it." She winked at him then got up and left. He starred after her, shocked..

A/N: So incase none of you noticed...the title didn't have much to do with anything...Does it ever?? haha! Love is being made! Huzzah! Well, Darren and Kana have finally been connected, but... Evra doesn't know if Sam is just being Sam or if she's coming onto him! Muhahahaha!! See you all in chapter 8! Revenge of the Brainz! :


	8. The Five Stages

A/N: Eek! Over a month! Es tut mir leid! I'm sorry! EHHHHH! Leave me reviews about how much you hate my tardy-ness! Eh-hehe…

Thank you xXVampireXx, I'm glad you enjoy this story! And thank you everyone that reads and has been waiting for this chapter (patiently)

Sorry!

* * *

(( Evra ))

"dum dum dum dum dum…dum-dee-dee-dee dum dum…" Evra hummed to himself as he waited for his popcorn to pop. The cirque only had one microwave and it never did work very well.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" It yelled at him announcing its done-ness.

"Evra, hurry up!" Darren shouted from the other room.

"I'm comin'!" Evra yelled grabbing the popcorn bag out. He turned around looking happily at his popcorn. Sam Entered. Evra looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Whatcha doin,' Evra von-snakenstein?" She smiled.

"I was gonna watch a movie with Darren." He looked at his popcorn bag. Why did this seem so familiar??

"Oh, What movie?" She asked moving closer to him.

"We haven't…"He looked at her, blushing as he remembered the scenes from his earlier dream. Sam smiled and laughed at him.

"Haven't what?" She reached towards him and he turned red. She pulled her hand away." Are you ok? You don't look to well…" She reached forward again and moved his hair from his face then put her lips to his forehead." Hmm, you don't seem to have a temperature…Maybe Kana should take a look at you…"

Evra shook his head. "N-no…I'm fine. I swear. Haha!" He laughed nervously.

"No, no. You most definitely are not." She looked around."Where's Darren?"

Evra pointed to another room. Sam nodded and went in. Evra couldn't hear much except "doesn't look well" and "I'm going to take him to Kana." Sam returned and smiled.

"Come on, dearie. Kana will fix you right up. And If she doesn't help you, I'm sure a nice tot of gin will." Before he had a chance to politely refuse, Sam had grabbed his hand and was now dragging him towards the auditorium

* * *

(kana on the stage)

"I'm singing! And I'm on a stage! And I'm singing… And now I'm…" Kana stopped singing and looked around at the people staring at her. Her eyes fell on Vancha and Larten. She ran to them and dragged them back on stage yelling "look what I can do" and "watch my trick!" Once back on the stage Kana promptly stuck her tongue out and contorted her face as if concentrating hard. She then proceeded to jump up and down and kick her heels while shuffling around the stage. Her arms were kept down but in front of her crossed at the wrist. She pretty much looked like a chicken on crack.

"Um…wow, Kana… That was um…"

"I'm not finished yet!" Kana interrupted Vancha, glaring at him and snarling. Vancha, for once in his life feeling inferior, backed down and stayed silent. Mr. Crepsley leaned over to him.

"It's best to just let her run her course. She's just sugar high...It should wear off." He whispered.

There was a loud bang and the doors to the auditorium swung open. Two figures stood there.

"Kana? Evra is dying of some unknown disease and we need you to fix him so he can be all good again." One of the figures, obviously it was Sam, raised a hand and pointed. The other figure, which was Evra, just sort of hid behind her.

Everyone's attention was now on the two at the door. Kana's attitude changed.

"Right!" She yelled pointing back at Sam." Get him back to our room pronto! Larten, fetch some warm water! Vancha, fetch a bottle of Aspirin!" They looked at her dully." Now! Move it people! He may die if you don't!"

It was like everyone was reanimated. Larten left to fetch water, Vancha went to grab aspirin. Sam grabbed Evra by the wrist and began to take him to the room.

"D-die? But I feel fine!" Evra whined as he was drug back to the room.

* * *

((back in the room))

"Sam I feel fine!"

"No! You're dying! You have, uh… Amaryllis belladonna. It's very deadly and bad!"

"That's a type of Flower!!"

" Ack! You've gone delirious! You don't even know what a disease is anymore, do you!"

It had been ten minutes since they reached the room. Sam had strapped Evra to his bed and was now pacing the room waiting for Kana to come.

"Sam, seriously, just let me go. I swear, I'm fine." Evra tried waving his arms back and forth.

"That's what they all say." Sam turned away and hung her head." It's the first stage…Denial."

"But I'm not in denial! Come on! C'mon you idiot let me go! " He shouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

Sam turned back towards him, with a grim expression, and helped up two fingers and wiggled them.

"Second stage: anger."She shook her head. There was a moment of silence. Evra wanted this to end. He WASN'T SICK.

"I'm sorry. But really, I'm not dying. Come on, just undo the straps and you, me, Darren, and Kana can all go watch The Birds. What do you say."

Sam shook her head and peeked through the door way.

"Third stage: Bargaining."

Evra sighed, "If I'm going to dye then why even bother trying to save me? Huh? I mean, if I'm gonna die, I just want to now. I don't wanna try to get better."

Sam gasped and looked at him, a mixture of horror and sadness on her face.

"No! Its worse than I feared! You've hit stage four! Depression! There's only one more! What ever you do: DON'T WALK TOWARDS THE LIGHT! ...let's just hope you don't get to stage five:…Acceptance."

Evra laughed. There was nothing wrong with him. Why couldn't she see this? This is what he gets for having fantasies about a strange girl he met. Great. Just what he needed.

A/n: Ugh, its disgustingly short. I just wanna kill myself becuz its so short. Next chapter will be up by the end of the week. I SWEAR.

And it'll be much longer! With some more action!


	9. Dreams? Pfft, More like Nightmares!

A/N: I know…I completely and totally suck. Please, take pity on me and my little mind! 'KK so this takes place three weeks after the incident in chapter …last…chapter last…you know…not this one…but…the LAST one…? This Chapter was weird... Not funny. At least it wasn't to me :( sorry!!

K! Anyhoo, thank you to all my readers and 'fans.' You make me happy…You all truly do!

Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Tell me, my dear Hansel…How long have we been tailing them?" The hands turned to their master. The right gloved hand opened its palm upwards revealing a mouth in the center, It opened its mouth to speak revealing share jagged teeth.

"T'is been two moons cycles, my lord." The hands smiles grew as its other hands rubbed the end of the hand right above the wrist as if it were a beard.

"Hm, only two? Well then. Tonight we make a our move." The Master smiled wickedly.

* * *

"You're hurt. You're hurt really fucking bad, but you ain't dying." Mr. White screamed at Mr. Orange who was sitting in the backseat of the car they stole, bleeding from a bullet wound.

"All this blood is scaring the shit outta me. I'm gonna die, I know it." Mr. Orange cries in pain and tightened his grip on Mr. White's hand.

"Oh?" Mr. White yelled back as he drove past cars on the freeway," Oh, Excuse me. I didn't realize you had a degree in medicine. Are you a doctor? Are you a doctor? Answer me please, are you a doctor?"

"N….NO…I'm not!"Mr. Orange cries.

"Ahhhh, so you admit you don't know what you're talking about. So, if you're through giving me your amateur opinion, lie back and listen to the news. I'm taking you back to the rendezvous, Joe's gonna get you a doctor, the doctor's gonna fix you up, and you're gonna be okay. Now say it: you're gonna be okay. Say it: you're gonna be okay!" Mr. White begins to pound on the steering wheel and says in a sing-song voice, "Say-the-goddamn-words: you're gonna be okay!"

Mr. Orange is quiet a few seconds then replies weakly," I'm ok…"

Sam is sitting behind Evra hugging him from behind and staring in awe at the movie. Reservoir Dogs is one of her favorites. She's saying every line on cue and stares at Mr. White with admiration.

"Harvey Keitel is so…amazing…" She sighed happily as Mr. White and Mr. Orange reach the rendezvous.

"So…Why is He bleeding to death?" Darren asked completely confused.

"Shhh, all in good time, love. Those who wait patiently shall learn." She winked at him then scooted around Evra. "I'ma get soda. Anyone want one?"

Kana and Evra raised there hand. Darren was still trying to figure out what she meant.

"Okie dokie. 3 sodas coming right up!" Sam marched to the kitchen.

"Does anyone get the point of this movie?" Darren asked.

"It's a really good movie. Me and Sam used to watch it all the time, back home." Kana smiled.

"But what's is about?"

"Um…This." Kana poked Darren in the side, causing him to jump.

"It seems kind of interesting." Evra smiled and poked Darren also.

"I don't get it… Ok… So they are talking about how Madonna likes big dicks then they leave and walk in slow-mo then the next thing you know two of 'em are in a car, ones dying and the other's yelling at him…" Darren took a deep breath and sighed.

"You just don't understand…" Evra shook his head.

"Well, Sam always said you have to have an exciting mind to understand a Tarantino movie." Kana and Evra laughed.

"What? HEY!" Darren scowled at the two and shook his fist at them.

"Hehe…" Kana snickered.

There was a loud scream from the kitchen. They all jumped.

"What was that?!" Evra yelled?

There was a bang and a crash.

"It came from the kitchen!" Darren got up and ran for the kitchen as did Kana and Evra.

"Fuck, fuck, shitty ass fuck!" Sam was sitting on the floor holding her foot. The refridgerator was on its slide and half the counter was broken.

"What happened??" Darren asked taking in the kitchen's new look.

"The door was stuck, I tugged, it attacked." Sam Curled her toes then relaxed her foot then curled them again. "I don't think My foot was ready for such a good planned attack."

Kana chuckled and helped her up off the floor. Darren shook his head and Evra smiled the type of smile that says 'Yer such an idiot. I love it.'

"C'mon. Let's get yer foot checked out." Kana put Sam's arm around her shoulder and helped her back to their room.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Should we go back to watching our movie?" Darren looked at Evra who shrugged.

"I don't think there's much we can really do, yeah." And with that Evra and Darren went back to the movie room.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Master, we're ready and waiting for your signal." Click….pause…

Click…."Good boy, Reginald. Move in when willing." Click…..pause…

Click…."Aye, sir."

The sky's turned dark as a fierce storm blew in. The People of Cirque were boarding up windows, locking doors, closing curtains. Kana, Darren, Evra and Harkat sat by a fire place taking in the warmth. Kana stared into the fire mindlessly. Darren and Evra were playing a game of poker, betting lucky charm Marshmallows. Harkat poked at the fire with a rod from the hearth and kept the flames blazing. Sam sat upstairs in her room. She didn't board up her window. She didn't close the curtains. Instead she sat by the window and stared out it. She had a strange feeling. She could here music when there was none. She thought she was going insane. The same old tune over and over and over. It was a violin. It had started out quiet but now it was loud as if coming from within the room. The tune was so sad and melancholy. It was almost hypnotizing. Sam's eyes started to feel heavy. Soon they were closing. She would've fallen asleep if not for the movement outside.

Her eyes snapped open as she searched the skies. She'd seen something she hadn't seen in years. Something wasn't right. It wasn't just her feeling…It was the truth. The violin grew louder still, now she could see. Up in the sky above soared a giant bird. It would've been terrifying and beautiful if it didn't mean trouble. Its head was a skull, eyes were balls of fire. The bird had two long fangs from its beak. Its long neck was also bone and a blue aura in the shape of flames formed feathers down its neck. Its wings were long and bat like, also covered in blue aura feathers. It only had one leg with three sharp talons on the end. The bird screeched and turned around in the air.

Atop the bird was a short toad like man in a tunic that went down to his knees. In his webbed fingers he was gripping a violin which he played as the bird soared. His eyes met Sam's. Horror filled her face.

"K-KANA!" She tore her eyes away from the toad-like man and ran down stairs. "Kana!"

Kana met her at the bottom and stared at her concerned.

"What is it? You …" Kana trailed off. Sam didn't know what to say but Kana could read from her expression they were in trouble.

"o-o-outside! T-th-they f-f-found us!" Sam ran for the front door, Kana on her tail. Darren and Evra peeked around the corner at the two.

"Where are you guys going?" Darren asked.

"You stay there! Both of you!" Kana wagged a quick finger at them then followed.

Outside. Reginald (The Toad-like man) smiled as he saw the two young girls leave the building. He continued to play his violin but he changed the tune. It sounded like the type of music you hear in old

films when the hero dies. It made the girls feel uneasy. The Bird screeched and flew over them like a vulture around its food, circling them over and over again.

The violin grew louder and louder. Its pitch became high and it rang in their ears. Lightning flashed and everything was black except for the girls who seemed to radiate light. Even though they glowed it was still an uncomfortable dark.

"Stand your ground, Sam." Kana said trying to see into the darkness and pulled out a small knife she always kept in her back pocket. Sam nodded and stood in a fighting stance. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sounds.

Drip… drip… drip…

Something liquid was leaking. Could be water… Chances are against that.

Light music playing softly. Ballroom music. It's changing… first ballroom…then carnival then ballroom again. But mixing as if all one song.

Too distant sounding. Could try to find it… It could be a trap.

Sam's nostril's twitched. There's was a sweet scent. Almost citrus-y but at the same time it smelled like a rose garden. She opened her eyes again.

"Kana I'm not sensing anything dangerous…Just unusual things…" Kana nodded and looked around.

"Just wait…" Sam took a deep breath and waited.

After a few seconds (which seemed like hours) foot steps approached. A soft light faded in as an outline of another person. He or she was too far away to describe. As the figure walked close, you could sense the sick smile on its face.

"My Dear, Samantha. My Darling, Kanashii. It is such a delight to see you both looking so well." By voice you could tell it was a man. But even without it you would've known within seconds of the light appearing. A young man, tall and thin, dressed in a black tuxedo became the form. His arms hung by his sides limply, his hands were skeletal. His blue eyes sneered at them and he tucked back a few hairs that strayed away from his messy ponytail.

Kana stared at him horrified. Sam looked to Kana for help only to see the look.

"I must say, you both did such a brilliant performance. I actually believed you to be dead." He giggled (a…erm…manly giggle…)."And to think you were just relaxing all that time. I see you went to that sniveling traitor." He face twisted as he mentioned the last part.

"He wasn't a traitor!" Kana yelled, trying her hardest to regain her composure.

"Oh? Tell me, love, how could he have destroyed me if he was such a loyal friend?" He rolled up his sleeves revealing the rest of his arms, which, like his hands, were skeletal.

"You were killing innocent people for a thrill!" Sam yelled. The young man chuckled.

"Wrong, dearie…" He looked Sam straight in the eye," You killed them. I merely gave them bodies in the afterlife. Bodies that you stole from them." He began to walk towards Sam. She wanted to run. But she couldn't look away from him." You killed millions! Children, Wives, Fathers! You killed them and didn't think twice about it. I've seen the things you've done. Hell, I still have your room exactly as you left it. Jars of severed heads, tubes of blood, jars of brains and eyes… I watched as you lured people in. Promised to grant there wishes. I've seen you skin humans alive. I've-"

"Enough!" Sam shrieked. She fell to her knees shaking, tears streaming from her eyes."It wasn't me! I wouldn't! I couldn't!"

"You did…" He smiled at her. She looked around helplessly. Kana was gone. When did she leave? Sam thought. "Samantha…Let me help you… I can tell this life you're living isn't fair to you. You worry too much. You never worried when you were with me."

Sam stared at the darkness in front of her. She was still shaking and crying. Her hands were clenched in fist.

"I'll give you a second chance. I'll erase your memory. I'll make the bad things go away again… You don't have to remember." He smiled. He was right in front of her. He kneeled and whispered in her ear. "What have you got to live for? A little defect like you… No one in the world loved you until you met me and became part of my family…And no one will ever truly love you. Except for those you left…"

"Those I left?" Sam closed her eyes. _Those I left_… She thought. "Evra…"

"Hmm?" He looked at her oddly.

"Darren…Mr. Crepsley…Harkat….Vancha….Gavner…." She muttered to herself staring at the darkness, eyes growing wider.

"What are you mumbling about?" He snapped.

"Who have I left… Who'll miss…who'll miss me? Kana…Evra…Darren…"She repeated her list, each time adding another name or two. The young man stared at her angrily.

"Stop that mindless mumbling!" He stood back up.

"No!" Sam yelled. She stood up, shaking worse than before." I'm not going back. I'm not a murderer!"

"Yes, Sam! You are!" His face was contorted and angry. " You were, you are, and you will always be a murderer. Face the facts. Its in your blood."

"No, its not. You're just trying to make me think it is… " Sam whispered. She studied the man over and smirked. Her eyes narrowed." I see this for what it is… "

"Please, Samantha…No more mindless babble."

"Its not mindless!" Sam laughed." Well, actually…It is! This isn't real… You aren't really here…" Sam reached back into her pocket and pulled out a kunai.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned and backed away a bit. Sam smiled and swung at the man as fast as she could. He gasped as the blade struck then smiled and faded.

"Very good Samantha…" The man formed behind her. "You figured it out. I must say I'm impressed… But…"He chuckled," You won't be sitting comfy for long… You're only lucky I lack the strength right now… Thanks to that traitor…" He spit on the ground then smiled at Sam.

"Pray tell, I'm still sitting in my room. I thought I was falling asleep and I did." Sam looked to the side, a slight hint of triumph." And let me guess, I really did see yer little pet because he was really there… His music put me to sleep but once I entered REM I couldn't tell the difference. I thought I awoke but never did. Therefore, none of this happened. Its all a dream…"

The man clapped and smiled.

"This time it was… But don't expect me to do this again… Next time it will be very real." He arched his eyebrows as he spoke.

"What would have happened if I didn't deny you…?" Sam stared at the man. He was looking to the side, smiling lightly.

"You would've _wandered_ off. You wouldn't remember leaving me. You'd not remember who Kana was or ever seeing Evra and those misfits again." He smiled."You will come back to me. They always do."

He left her with that. Everything was dark again. She was alone.

A/N: So, this chapter was crazy hard to word. I think I did a terrible job at it... It makes no sense and its written all wrong. Definetly hating this chapter. The plot needed to get somewhere and this was how I could move it along. Next chapter will be spontaneous. I apologize for this one not being super hilarious and amazing. Well, Tune in next time for another exciting action packed episode of VAMPIRES IN SPACE!!


End file.
